


Doesn't Feel the Same

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Stalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19: we had into an argument and I sent you to sleep on the sofa but I got really lonely without you, so I joined you on the sofa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Feel the Same

Stiles stepped into the living room exhausted from the day’s work, when he noticed a slow tapping sound coming from across the room. He turned in that direction to find a very angry looking fiancé, glaring at him.

“Hi Honey.”

“Don’t ‘hi honey’ me, Stiles.” Malia stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Stiles frowned trying to figure out what she seemed upset about. Was there some anniversary they were celebrating that he should remember? Chores to do? Places to—

“That’s right,” Malia said as soon as she saw the look of realization dawning on Stiles’ face. 

“You promised you would be there.”

“Babe, I—“

“Nope.” Malia held up her hand signalling him to stop. “And don’t give me any work stress excuses. I called the station and they told me you were done for the day. I’m guessing something was bugging you and you went back, am I right.”

Stiles sighed. She knew him so well. “It felt like I was so close, the appointment just slipped my mind completely.”

“Your the one who wants to get married. Why do I have to do all the work?” Malia demanded.

“I—“

“Do you know how  _embarrassing_  it was for me to be there on my own, expecting you to show up? Do you know how hard it was to get an appointment with them to begin with?”

Stiles stayed quiet, knowing he was at the wrong at every stage. Apologies wouldn’t be enough this time. How could he have forgotten something so important? 

He was brought back to the present, when he heard a soft thump by his side. Turning to look, he saw that Malia had thrown his pillow onto the couch, along with a warm blanket. 

Oh shit. She was  _really_  pissed.

He had never been sent to the couch before. They had always sorted things out before going to bed.  _Always_.

Stiles walked into their bedroom and changed quickly out of his work clothes and into his sleep wear. Part of him hoped Malia would change her mind while they were in the room together, but the other part didn’t hold his breath over it. 

He had eaten already, and Malia ate early, so at least there were no silent dinners to be had. 

Pulling the cushions off the couch, Stiles dumped it on the floor, before fluffing his pillow and pulling the blanket on top of him as he lay down. 

He had slept on the couch before, but Malia had been with him, and it had been accidental. They had been cuddling and watching some movies when both of them had fallen asleep. 

The ceiling didn’t provide him with answers he was seeking, so after a while, Stiles put the lamp beside him off and tried to sleep. 

—

Stiles twisted and turned, trying in vain to give his tired eyes the rest they needed. He had gotten so accustomed to sharing his bed with Malia that her absence made it hard for him to sleep. 

He had snuggled himself into the corner of the couch, when he felt it dip, and cool air brushed his arm as the blanket was lifted. 

He turned around to face Malia, and they looked at one another in the dark. 

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered softly.

“I know.” Malia replied just as quietly.

“I’ll do better.”

“I know.” 

“I will Malia. I promise.” Stiles said, stressing the last word, looking at her steadily. 

Malia nodded, knowing Stiles meant it. These things were bound to happen once in a while, she just wished it hadn’t happened for something like booking their wedding hall. Though it’s good that it happened sooner than for something like cake tasting. 

Stiles leaned forward the same time Malia did, meeting in the middle for a chaste kiss.

“Love you.”

“Love you too, babe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love happy endings! (^_^) It's pretty short but sometimes that's what works. Hope you enjoyed my take on this prompt. All mistakes are my own. Cheers!


End file.
